


Jusqu'à l'aube

by malurette



Category: Berserk
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Fights, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jusqu'à l'aube, mourez un à un !"<br/>Guts attend la fin de la nuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jusqu'à l'aube

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Jusqu’à l’aube  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Berserk  
>  **Personnages :** Guts, des démons  
>  **Genre :** gen/determinator  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Miura Kentarō, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Il attend la fin de la nuit."  
> d’après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post-Éclipse  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il attend la fin de la nuit. C’est une course de fond, une question d’endurance. Il faut qu’il tienne sans faiblir. Au petit matin, quand la lumière reviendra sur ce monde, les monstres retourneront aux ténèbres dont ils sont issus. Il faut juste qu’il tienne quelques heures. Ensuite, dans la lueur trouble de l’aube, il pourra dormir. Jusqu’à ce que le soleil soit assez haut pour le réveiller.

Et il lui faudra reprendre sa route, longtemps interrompue.

Le Guerrier Noir procède par toutes petites étapes, constamment ralenti dans sa quête par les démons mineurs qui le pourchassent. Mais il avance !


End file.
